Candy Cane Christmas
by KendallBear
Summary: Yami doesn't know how to celebrate Christmas, so Yugi decides to show him a thing or two and buys some candy canes. Hope you guys like this, and Merry Christmas! Please R&R!


**Twilight: Urgh, this is so short...**

 **Yugi: Well, it IS Christmas, so you're sort of busy. It's not her fault, guys! She cooked dinner, dessert, etc.**

 **Twilight: Thanks Yugi! And oh my gosh guys, I got Volume 1, 2, and 3 of the Yu-Gi-Oh! manga, and three of Yugi's decks, including his Exodia deck, his Battle City deck, and his Gadget deck! Wooooooo!**

 **Yugi: Congrats, Twi. Anyway, onto the story. Twilight doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! (if she did Duel Monsters would've never stopped running and Yami wouldn't have gone into the afterlife).**

 **Twilight: ;w; Yeah... *sniff* Anyway, enjoy, and Merry Christmas! (There's an OC of mine in this but she doesn't play an important role, she just sells candy canes lol)**

* * *

"Merry Christmas, Pharaoh!" Yugi said happily. His smile soon disappeared when he saw the look on his other self's face. "What's wrong?"

"Christmas..." Yami sighed. "I hear our friends talk about it, and no matter where I go, I see it there as well. But I have yet to know what it is. I feel... left out, I suppose."

Yugi smiled. "Don't worry, Pharaoh. I'll show you what Christmas is, if you'd like."

"Thank you, Yugi," the Spirit replied with a grateful smile.

* * *

"First, I'm going to show you a candy-cane," Yugi announced cheerily. Yami nodded his head and watched his aibou (partner) disappear around a corner. Yugi's head suddenly popped up from behind the corner wall, "You coming?"

Yami nodded, embarrassed, and followed the slightly shorter boy.

His eyes widened at the beautiful sight of glowing Christmas lights covering a building in front of him. The sign, also lit up, read "T&C Delights". The windows were full of various types of Holiday themed confectionaries.

"That's a candy cane," Yugi said, smiling as he gestured towards a staff-like piece of candy (now Yami understood the name) that was stripped white with red stripes. Or was it red with white stripes? Atem didn't know. "It's really minty, and you can only get it during the Christmas season. Want to try it?"

"Sure," Yami replied.

Yugi led him into the store. Indoors, it smelled sweet and minty and was far warmer than the outdoors.

"Adele, you here?" Yugi called out. A few clatters were heard before a girl with brown hair and brown eyes walked out from behind the counter.

"Pharaoh, this is my friend, Adele," Yugi motioned towards the girl, who smiled shyly. "Adele, this is my, er, brother, Yami."

"Pleased to meet you," Adele said quietly, fiddling with the bright red flower in her hair. Yami smiled and extended his hand.

"A pleasure to meet you as well, Adele," Yami returned warmly. He blinked, then smiled again. "Are you the one who makes the," he paused, trying to remember the words, "candy canes?"

Adele nodded, beaming with pride. "My mother taught me when I was younger, and I've done it with her ever since!" Embarrassed at her own outburst, she bowed her head. "But, of course, Mom does it way better than I ever could. Would you like to try one anyway?"

"If that's alright," Yami said.

"It's fine!" Adele said quickly. She blushed again and shook her head, running off into the back room with a "I'll be right back".

Yugi chuckled, "I think she has a crush on you Atem."

Yami looked confused for a moment. "...a crush?"

"It means she likes you," Yugi whispered back.

"Oh, I see," the spirit blushed with slight embarrassment.

When Adele came back, she brought a small paper green bag that had two candy canes in it, along with a small red paper bag that held something Yami couldn't quite make out.

"Thanks Adele!" Yugi exclaimed cheerily, accepting the bags. He called Yami - who'd been examining the rest of the shop - over. "You ready, Pharaoh?"

Yami nodded his head. He smiled at Adele, "Thank you again for the candy canes. And I'm sure they taste just as good as your mother's," he added with a smile.

"Thank you Yami, and you too, Yugi. Come again!" Adele called as they headed towards the door. She sighed dreamily when the small bell rung, indicating they'd left. "He sure is handsome..."

* * *

"Where to next, Yugi?" Yami asked as they walked along the side walk.

The 16 year-old laughed. "Woah, slow down Pharaoh! First, we're going to try our candy canes, and _then_ we'll move on."

He sat down on a park bench and motioned for Atem to sit next to him. After the spirit had done so, he pulled out a candy-cane from the green paper bag and gave it to Atem before pulling out an identical one and putting it in his own lap.

"Good ahead," Yugi smiled. "Try it."

Yami licked the candy-cane, and then beamed. "It's delicious!" he exclaimed.

"I knew you'd like it," Yugi replied with an equally large smile on his face. The Pharaoh stopped eating and squinted at his candy-cane in confusion.

"Where did it get its name and shape from?" He inquired curiously.

"Well, that's a bit of a long story..." Yugi sighed at the pleading look on Yami's face. It was so uncharacteristic and funny that he couldn't help but comply. "The name is because of its shape. It looks like a Shepard's staff - or cane, rather. The shape itself was originally meant to be the letter "J" for Jesus, but nowadays people just ignore that part because they aren't religious. So, now they're flipped upside down so it won't be a "J". So it wouldn't offend anyone, I guess."

"Interesting," Yami said to himself, twirling the candy in his fingers. He briefly wondered how a piece of a candy could offend anyone, but shook his head. "Thank you for telling me, Yugi."

"You're welcome, Pharaoh."

"Call me Yami," the Puzzle Spirit insisted. "I'm no longer Pharaoh."

Yugi didn't miss the slight sadness in his partner's voice and quickly said, "Well, ready to see some more?"

Yami smiled. "Of course."

 _ **~The End~**_

* * *

 **Twilight: ^_^ I know this is short, but honestly, I didn't have time to make it longer.**

 **Yugi: *nods head***

 **Adele: :D No one flame me, k? I'm just as much of a Yami fangirl as the rest of you are, after all.**

 **Twilight: Yami's mine. owo *gets wrecked by fangirls***

 **Yugi: ^_^" Please review, and Merry Christmas!**

 **Yami: May your hearts be filled with Kuribohs!**

 **Yugi: That isn't the saying, Yami... *scratches head***

 **Yami: Whatever. *huffs***


End file.
